Kaffarov (Mission)
Kaffarov is the eleventh mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. In this mission, Dima, Kiril and Vladimir conduct an assault on Kaffarov, the arms dealer that supplied the nukes to Solomon. Synopsis Parachute Jump and Weapons Drop The mission starts off with Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir skydiving off of a plane with a weapons case and land down near Kaffarov's mansion. A scouting party of Amir Kaffarov noticed the weapons case and stopped to investigate it, unknowing that only a few yards away were trespassers. The player then takes out the party and any backup that comes over to help. Infiltrating the Villa Upon clearing the road, the team now hijacks a bulletproof van. Since its windows are tinted, Kiril found out a plan to infiltrate the villa by going through the convoy, upon reaching the garage, they laid out a surprise attack. The player then has to go through multiple checkpoints, like the guard post and the pool house in order to get to Kaffarov's mansion. But they should be very careful though; an enemy with an RPG-7V2 and infantry support is seen waiting on a cliff outside of the garage. Inside the Mansion The player is sent through a variety of rooms in search of Kaffarov, listening in on radio chatter. In various occasions, the team needs to split up as Dima provides supportive fire from the higher floors. The player then goes into an underground hideout containing a meeting room, a shooting range, a vault, and a training room, taking out Kaffarov's men along the way. Engaging Kaffarov The player will eventually reach a stairway leading up to a helipad, where Kaffarov's Ka-60 Kasatka is about to take off. The player has to sprint towards the helicopter and jump onto the edge of it just as it's starting to take off. The player will then go in an interactive battle in which both the player and Kaffarov fall out the helicopter, conveniently landing through a glass roof and into a pool. Kaffarov begs for his life, and promises to tell Dima about any information about Solomon for his freedom, but is knocked out by Dima with a punch to the face. A Deal with Blackburn After the interrogation scene with Blackburn, the players scouts ahead through the burning pool house as Blackburn retelling the event. The event shows a knocked out Kaffarov, and Dima holding an MP-443. Dima then explains about how the nuclear WMDs were stolen from Russia, and that Solomon's next target is New York. Blackburn's commanding officer, Cole, attempts to arrest Dima and Blackburn, at which point the player must shoot Cole. The cut-scene ends when the scene blacks out, and puts the player in the interrogation room. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Walkthrough Battlefield 3 Walkthrough - Kaffarov (Part 11) Trivia *This is the second of two levels to not feature the PLR as enemies, the other being Rock And A Hard Place. *The mission briefing states that the mission is taking place in "Araz Valley, Azerbaijan". However, in the mission before, which takes place in the same area, the location is stated as "Araz Valley, Iran". *One of the models for Kaffarov's Mercenaries has the same model as a GIGN soldier from "Comrades", except with a khaki color scheme, instead of a "peacekeeper" blue. *When opening the supply case, the player picks up the weapons automatically. *Dima's AEK-971 and Saiga-12 is attached with a the laser sight and flashlight attachments, a combination that cannot be performed in multiplayer. *Kaffarov is most likely the longest and most difficult mission in Battlefield 3, especially if played on hard mode. *Dima has three guns in his inventory; two of them are player's choice and the third one is MP443, which he uses to shoot a bodyguard from the car; afterwards, he pulls it out while encountering Blackburn. *The events of "Kaffarov" happen about four days before "Comrades" although they are switched around for narrative reasons. This is why Vladimir appears in this level, even though the mission takes place after the mission showing his death. *After killing the guards in the checkpoint, if the player looks at the weapons dropped on the ground, they are all MP7s with the stock somehow detached and the magazine glitching through the foregrip. These weapons cannot be picked up, however. *The mission "Operation Guillotine" tells nearly half the story why Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir were deployed to Paris, while this mission tells the other half. *There is a glitch where if the player opens the garage door for Kiril and Vladimir, they can go back through the garage door, showing the three guards model, them being phantom, the player cannot shoot them, bullets go straight through them, the only time in the level to get a good 3D look at Kaffarov's guards *If the players fails to shoot Cole in the mission's ending, he kills Dima and Blackburn, this is probably a mistake because as Cole was supposed to arrest Dima. *There is a glitch if the player jumps off the villa porch in a specific place and falls down the hillside to the beach, instead of the out of bounds timer running out and restarting the mission. The timer will only briefly appear and then disappear. The player can explore the background scenes and beaches where they can discover the water has no clip and can walk into it. *There is a room right before the firing range, with computer monitors showing surveillance and if the player takes a left there is pictures of Marines from Operation Swordbreaker. *At the firing range, there are targets that pop up there. If the player performs a headshot on all of them, they will earn the Practice makes perfect Achievement/Trophy. *At the pool house, the player must descend a short set of stairs to open a door and then engage a scripted event, after which Dima obtains an M82 rifle. However, if the player just stands in front of the door without opening it, the M82 will appear in the Dima's hands. When Dima engages the enemy after opening the door, he has an SV-98 instead of the M82 rifle. After killing him, the M82 in will remain in the player's inventory. *After the pool house, where Dima has to take out some snipers, in the courtyard area all the weapons used by the enemies have IRNV optics attached. This also explains why the enemies in this area can shoot through smoke. *This is the only mission in the Battlefield 3 campaign that allows the player to play as two characters. *The M82 rifle in this mission is one-off and cannot be accessed in other missions or multiplayer. *If the player swims at a certain part of the pool when Vladimir tells Dima to take another door, the player will see the pool room's interior as if he were underwater. *When playing as Blackburn, the player can explore half of the villa if they choose to avoid the pool room. Though, objects are missing from the villa, such as stairs and railings. :*If the player does this, then happens to enter the pool room from above, the interior will be replaced by outside textures and Dima will be invisible as he is talking. As well, the player can see Cole just standing nearby as if he is walking down the stairs. After Cole is killed, Dima somehow re-appears. :*Via a glitch, the player can drive the Civilian SUV. :* If they leave the combat area and die, the door leading from the pool room will be closed the second time. *When Blackburn is aiming his M416 at Cole, his left hand holds the rifle below the barrel, as if there was no M320 attached, which there was. *The M320 mounted on Blackburn's M416 cannot be equipped. *Dima's uniform camo changes color twice during the game. It is Desert/Khaki during player-controlled sections, and changes to Spec-ops Black in cutscenes (when talking to Blackburn). *There is a rare glitch that occurs after Dima knocks out Kaffarov that results in the screen to fade to black. Kaffarov will then be depicted holding an A-91 and the mission will fail if the player doesn't shoot him, as he takes the place of Cole. *In the game files this level is named SP_Villa. *In this mission, it is actually possible to use MP443 like a normal weapon (confirmed on PC). After player opens weapon crate, he will earn AEK and Saiga as his primary weapons. But when he pulls out a knife (by pressing F or 6 by default), he can rotate a mouse wheel downward to take a pistol (just like changing weapons). It can be pulled out only with mouse wheel, as a pistol isn't signed to any key. After doing that, player can use MP443 to the end of the mission, but it cannot be swapped to another weapon. *The song played in the radio when Dima enters the poolhouse is Rebel Army by Immortal Technique. ru:Кафаров Category:Levels of Battlefield 3